seirei_gensoukifandomcom-20200214-history
Act 6 - Twillight Overture
ACT 6 - Twillight Overture Seirei Gensouki 6 - Ouma no Zensoukyoku (精霊幻想記 6 - 逢魔の前奏曲) are the 6th installment of the series, revolving around the beginning of relationship between Rio and Liselotte after the timeskip Summary After crashing Celia wedding and run away with her, Rio start living together with Celia (and Aisia ) in the outskirt of Amande, and with it, he erode Celia common sense more and more with every little secret thing he has from spirit magic, spatial storage, and portable home, Rio also tell Celia about Miharu group, and his past life and Celia simply more concerned with the fact that Rio actually older than her, Rio close interaction with Aishia also really make Celia concerned, enough that she choose to sleep together with Rio. Rio also continue to search for information about the Heroes and Lucius , he infiltrate Rodania to see the other Beltrum Hero but failed because he's not present in the city. On other place, Liselotte that on the road home from attending Celia wedding in Bertrant are forced to stop midway from a sudden appearance of draconic creature where she met Beltrum resistance force that also taking shelter from the dragon, despite Liselotte reluctance, Hiroaki manage to force his whim to "escort" her back because he "as a hero" cant let a pretty girl on a dangerous road alone. Unknown to them, Reiss are watching them from far high in the sky with his hideous plan in line... The group travel in a convoy, the first carriage with Liselotte, Flora, Roana and Hiroaki, guarded by Liselotte chamberlain while duke huguenot follow them behind with another carriage escorted by Beltram knight. Hiroaki spent the travel with his usual bragging story with Roana keep fueling his ego by keep praising him, while Liselotte spent it trying to befriend Flora more though Hiroaki keep ruining their conversation by butting in time and time again making sure he stay as the main topic of the conversation, ticking Liselotte off a bit. Aria are the first the notice something off and alert the convoy, Monster then right away attack them from the surrounding, suddenly in battle, hiroaki soon become nervous, he star blabbering and complaining, asking someone to take responsibilities and all other complaint making the situation even more difficult. Aria manage to take the front side by herself and clean them up while Beltam knight casualty keep appearing in the back from being unable to handle the monster, Aria move back to clean up the back side too, seiing her stronger than he epected, Reiss summoned several Minotaurs and revenant that turn the situation back, to make thing even worse, Hiroaki cant stand staying in the carriage and blast outside looking for safe place, making everything even more dangerous until one minotaurs managed to break into the center of the formation aiming for liselotte. The big battle didn't escape some group that passing by in the sky, Celia notice her friend Aria fighting, that make Rio guess her master Liselotte are the one getting attacked and pretty surprised seeing Minotaurs appearing while Aishia notice bad presence from the forest but choose to let it slide because its disapearing. Down in forest, Reiss are pretty scared having cold sweat thinking whether he got noticed by a high spirit that suddenly appear nearby or not, he choose to lay low and watch how things end and the misterious Spirit warrior that wreck Charles wedding. Rio jump in and safe Liselotte in the nick of time, and start pressuring the minotaur back, killing them one by one, showing a battle like those in legend completely overpowering the minotaurs and revenant before finishing them all off in one big magic attack with his sword. when the area get clear, Liselotte approach Rio and introduced herself, Rio also introduced himself as Haruto, while Flora keep watching Rio face. Prologue: Target Chapter 1: The Plan From Here Chapter 2: The First Night Interlude: Playing in the Water! Chapter 3: Shopping Chapter 4: Infiltrating Claire Estate Interlude: Behind the Departure Chapter 5: Infiltrating Rodania Interlude: Mii-chan Chapter 6: Encounter Chapter 7: Ambush Chapter 8: Dilemma Interlude: Meanwhile, The Hero and Mastermind Chapter 9: Heroic Tale Epilogue Bonus Story Elemental Teacher, Professor Celia! (Happy New Year edition!) I'll show you the maturity of an adult! Character Debut * Raymond Brandt * Natalie * Grace * Baronet Boscha Trivia *The title this volume are Ouma no Zensoukyoku (逢魔の前奏曲), with Ouma come from Oumagatoki, literally translated to the time of the Demon Dusk, that interval in time when the sun already set down and the sky just starting to get dark ominously, the time where people said as the time many demonic being start getting active for the day. Gallery V0601.jpg|Vol06 cover Vol06 01EN.jpg V0602.jpg|Aishia and Celia Vol06 02EN.jpg V0603.jpg|Seirei no Tami? no, that is paradise Vol06 03EN.jpg V0604.jpg|Liselotte and Aria Vol06 04EN.jpg Vol06 05EN.jpg V0605.png|Rio and Celia V0606.png|Aishia and Celia V0607.png|Rio and Celia sleeping together V0608.png|Miharu, Aki, And Latifa V0609.png|Hiroaki showing off his divine raiment to Liselotte V0610.png|Liselotte, Flora, and Roana, listening on Hiroaki bullshitting himself V0611.png|Aria in combat V0612.png|Rio, being a majestic badass V0613.png|Rio, Liselotte and Flora Category:Media Category:Light Novel